The Dark Side
by Pimpernelunderthecelticmoon
Summary: UPDATED! Anakin, and Dustfinger have floated to a small planet in the vicinty of Beetle Juice, where a little has read a strange note.
1. Chapter 1

What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, not would I want to! AHHHHHAHHHHAHHH!

Hyper hehe

"Anakin," The Sith said, "You must join the dark side."

"What dark side?" he asked,

"The Dark side of the force,"

"What force?"

"The force you've been learning about for like 12 years!"

"I have?" Anakin blinked, "That's weird."

"UG, The force that binds us together in the universe!"

"What universe?"

"The one you're living in!"

"I am?"

"Yes you are!"

"Oh,"

The Sith took a deep breath before continuing, "The dark side is powerful,"

"How?"

"We have one heck of an army."

"How?"

"We're going to steal the clones."

"Why?" The Sith growled, took a deep breath and continued.

"So that we can rule the universe."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE WANT TO HAVE ULTIMATE TERROR!"

"What terror?"

"you know like the reign of terror they did in France."

"What France?"

"The country France."

"Oh, why?"

"I don't know, frog eaters are weird."

"They eat frogs?"

"Yep."

"Why?" The Sith looked blankly and Anakin, why the heck did the emperor think this guy had potential?

"They think it tastes good."

"Oh, Why?"

"I DON"T KNOW!" the Sith took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his face. "You must begin your training."

"What training?"

"The training to the dark side."

"What dark side?"

"The dark side of the force."

"What force?"

"The force I've been telling you about!"

"Oh, why?"

"Because that's what the emperor wants!"

"Why?"

"Believe me kid I can't figure it out either."

"Oh,"

"So you must leave tomorrow."

"Why?"

"To began your training to the dark side."

"What dark side?"

"THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE!" The Sith was red with anger, and feeling of homicide swelling over him,

"What force?" Anakin asked quietly,

"GOSH!" The Sith screamed, "JUST BE AT THE HANGER TOMORROW!"

"What hanger?"

"Number 394."

"What number?"

"394!"

"Why?"

"Because….Oh forget it! Just be there, and get"

"Get where?"

"To wherever you came from!"

"Where did I come from?"

"I DON"T KNOW! JUST GO AWAY!"

Well what do u think? Should I keep on going?


	2. How?

How?

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Star Wars' it scares me.

Miraculously Anakin made it to the hanger the next morning, and the sith was ecstatic.

"Good, that's great!"

"What?" The Sith was in too good of a mood to get mad.

"That you came to the hanger! Now you can begin your training!"

"What?"

"Your training to the dark side." The Sith felt sick, not this again.

"What dark side?"

"The dark side of the force," The Sith walked into the ship before Anakin could say 'What force.' The ship was very large, and to keep Anakin from bugging him The Sith gave him a computer, and a game to occupy himself. "What game is that?"

"Civilization."

"Why?" The Sith growled,

"Just play the flipping game!"

"Alright, alright don't have kittens." The Sith was startled, This was like the only time he hadn't asked a question, "Oh Wonder of Wonders, Miracles of Miracles, God took the Tailor by the hand…" The Sith looked up.

"Anakin! I told you to play the game, not to watch….What are you watching?" Anakin glanced up, "The Fiddler on the Roof, It's a classic."

"Really?" The Sith was about to sit down and sit down and watch the movie when he got a call on that phone thingy that they have in Star Wars, any Star Wars fan out there? help me with this! "Excuse me," The Sith said, "Could you put that on pause?"

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because I have a call."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Just put it on pause!" Anakin obeyed. The Sith walked into the control room, it was the Emperor. "Oh, Your Highness." The Sith said surprised, "I um- I was just checking the ship and…"

"Shut up." The Sith stopped his useless jabbering, "Have you reveled yourself to Anakin Skywalker yet?" The Sith licked his lips,

"Well-Um…."

"You Idiot! I told you to as soon as you came on board! He must know who you are, and how powerful you are."

"Yeah, but…"

"None of it, now!" The Emperor disappeared, the sith sighed and slumped in his chair, now what?

Please Review! I've kinda got writers block, so if anyone has any idea who the Sith should be, tell me!


	3. Why?

Identity

"Anakin," the Sith said, "I need to talk you." Anakin didn't look up from the movie he was watching. _"Dotha," the movie said, "Tom, he's your Father." _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

The Sith grunted, "Um-Anakin, The Emperor wanted me to tell you…"

"_I can't believe it! All this time! And…And…"_

"He wants me to tell you something very important…" The Sith said yelling over the film,

"_And does he know about Jed?"_

"_I don't know, he's in a come." lady swoons_

"Look, Um-Anakin, could you turn this off for a second?" Anakin looked up,

"Why?" the Sith sighed.

"Because it's annoying me and I'm trying to tell you something!" Anakin looked blankly,

"Why?"

"Because it's important."

"Why?" The Sith growled,

"Because I said so! Now turn this stupid thing off!" Anakin mechanically pushed a button on the remote. "Now, the emperor wants you to know before your training that I am…"

"What training?"

"Will you just shut up and listen!" Anakin, 'Shut up'.

"I am from a galaxy for away…"

"That's in all those dumb words that nobody read at the beginning of the movie." The Sith let out some air, "I don't know, I never read them, but that doesn't matter, I am from a book, and my name is Dustfinger." Anakin blinked,

"Nice name." he picked up the remote and clicked power.

"_Lizzie you must understand! I don't care if your father is a robot! I love you!" long kiss follows"_

"Yuck, Anakin, how can you watch this stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Oh, boy."

Sorry it's so short! Please review!


	4. Lost!

**Lost!**

Disclaimer: Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho, a pirates life for me, I own nothing.

It was dark, but that was to be expected considering they were flying through space, but let's says it was darker, 'because it was night, anyway, it was dark. Anakin had fallen asleep, and had a bit of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. But poor Dustfinger, suffering from a severe case of Jet Leg, sat up red eyed staring brainlessly at the movie screen,

"_But I've always took care of you Kelly!"_

"_I know mom, but it's time for me to move on, I love Harry, I always have, so please let em go!"_

Dustfinger had been watching the same such things for about twelve hours. At first they were depressing but now there were all one big yawn after another. He turned off the T.V and strolled into the control room, "Everything is alright Sir." Said a Robot named FKS-02, it was a she robot, but I still don't know how you tell. "That's fine FKS, I can take it from here."

"Are you sure Sir, you look awfully tired."

"Look I can handle it!"  
"Alright Sir,"

Unfortunately Dustfinger could not handle it, and was dozing, and letting them drift into space, in the wrong direction, and into "AN UNKNOWN GALAXY!"


	5. Well it could be worse

"Well it could be worse," Anakin said when Dustfinger told him his blunder,

"Worse! How could it be worse?"

"Well," Anakin said thinking, "We could have Barney on board now _that_ would be scary."

Dustfinger shivered, "Or those people on the shows last night,"

Anakin nodded, "See if you look at the happy side of life everything gets better, now what were we talking about?"

Dustfinger shook his head, Anakin was a hopeless cause, and he knew, that now.

Down at a small planet in a vicinity of Beetle Juice a small boy was staring at the sky, according to the mime who was a witness there, the next thing that happened changed the boy's life forever; a soda can fell from the sky!

"The gods must be crazy!" the boy yelled, the mime shook his head, and began to pretend there was a brick was in front of him.

Anakin threw another soda can out the window, "This is fun Dustfinger, and someone's bound to read these help notes!"

"Yes I know I'm a genius," Dustfinger replied snacking on Pirate Booty.

"Ford," the boys mother said as they talked to the mayor, "Now tell this nice man exactly what you saw,"

"This little can fell from the sky, and there paper inside,"

The mayor looked at the note it read:

Help, floating away, watched too much T.V, stuck with a psychotic freak, please reply.


End file.
